


To Get Where You're Going

by Kimberley (arete214)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arete214/pseuds/Kimberley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris and Vin set out to track a gang of wanted men, they think they know the worst that could happen... but they never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Get Where You're Going

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction deals with the sensitive subject of rape and its aftermath. Reader discretion is strongly advised. Written by Kimberley. Posted here with permission.

Chris Larabee was in the Sheriff’s office with Buck, JD and Judge Travis when Vin Tanner came in.

“How’d it go?” Chris asked, glad to see the other man back safe and sound.

“One prisoner signed, sealed and delivered,” Vin said, putting the papers on JD’s desk.

“Good job, Son,” Travis said with a small smile. “Though you may be wishing Chris had sent someone else on that task. I have another job here that requires your talents.” He held up a wanted poster. “Tom Paton, you know him?”

Vin’s jaw clenched. “Heard of ‘im. Fella I used ta hunt bounty with brought him in a few years back for murder, for all the good it did.”

“I take it he wasn’t convicted,” Buck surmised.

Travis shook his head grimly. “By the time it came to trial, every single witness to the murder was dead, including the men he was running with at the time. Paton had a phony alibi and the judge had no choice but to let him go.”

“These the ones e’s with now?” Vin asked, looking at the three other posters on the desk.

“Looks like,” Chris intoned. “Robbed a Livery and General store over in Sour Springs, then raided a few homesteads on the way out of town.”

“The women were violated, their husbands shot and their homes burned to the ground with them inside,” the judge elaborated. “One woman managed to get out of the house and lived long enough to tell the Sheriff there that it was Paton who did the killing.”

“I’d heard those raids were Indians,” JD said with a small frown.

“That’s what they wanted everyone ta think,” Vin said grimly. “Probably with the help o’ this one,” he added, holding up the poster of a man who looked to be native. “Renegade?”

“From what I’ve heard, his father was Indian but I don’t know which tribe,” Travis explained. “Mother was white, lived with her father until she died when the kid was about ten. The grandfather put him out, saying he’d never be welcome in the white man’s world. Lived with the Indians for a while after that but never really fit in there either, I guess. Started calling himself Big Crow and hooking up with every lowlife that came along as soon as he was old enough to steal himself a horse.”

“Seen this one before,” Vin said, picking up another poster. 

“Where?” Chris asked.

“Here in town,” Vin replied. “Worked one of the ranches around here a year back or so.”

Chris looked more closely at the poster. “You’re right. He worked that place out near Nettie’s.”

“Spent some time in town on paydays,” Vin added. “Never caused no trouble or nothin’.”

“Well he’s causing it now,” Travis said. “Livery owner over in Sour Springs says this Higgins character was with Paton when they robbed him. Higgins, Crow and some kid about JD’s age.” 

“Know which way they’s headed?” Vin asked.

“Sheriff and some of his men tried tracking them,” Travis answered, “but they seem to be doing a lot of doubling back, going in circles, that sort of thing.”

“Makin’ it that much harder ta catch ‘em,” Vin said.

“From what he could make out, they were headed this way,” Travis concluded.

“If Higgins knows the area, they might have their sites set on some of the homesteads around here,” Chris surmised.

“Let’s hope we can find ‘em ‘fore that happens,” Vin said. “I’ll get a fresh horse and some supplies, be ready to set out within the hour.”

“You’ve been on the road the better part of the last three days,” Buck pointed out.

“Case you ain’t heard, Bucklin, bounty hunters don’t keep regular hours,” Vin retorted amiably. “I’m used ta bein’ on the road for days on end.”

“Used to it or not, you still need to rest,” Chris said. “I can send someone else.”

“If they’re tryin’ ta hide their tracks, ain’t nobody else gonna be able ta follow ‘em good as I can,” Vin pointed out. He wasn’t bragging; it was just a fact.

“You won’t be following anything if you fall asleep in the saddle,” Chris countered. “I know you, Tanner, you probably rode straight back without stopping.”

“Ain’t a fool, Larabee,” Vin replied, eyes narrowed slightly. “And I’ll get all the rest I need, soon’s we catch Paton.” His lips twitched in a teasing smile. “’Sides, us younger folk don’t need as much sleep as some o’ you oldtimers.” He glanced at the judge almost apologetically. “Didn’t mean you, Judge.

“No offense taken, Son,” Travis said on a chuckle.

“Maybe I’ll just shoot you,” Chris bantered back. “That way you’ll get your rest and I’ll get a break from all the backtalk.”

“Longer break than you’re countin’ on if I shoot back,” Vin said with a lopsided grin. “Now, we gonna stand here jawin’ some more? ‘Cuz I got a track to get on.”

Chris saw the familiar set of determination on Vin’s face and knew he wasn’t going to win this one. “Fine, but I’m going with you,” he said. 

“Suit yourself, Cowboy,” Vin replied with a nod as he headed for the door. He turned back to them with a smirk. “I’ll be ready ta go within the hour so don’t be spendin’ all day figurin’ out which black shirt goes best with which black pants.” With that, he was out the door.

“Aggravating sonofa…,” Chris muttered while the others snickered.

“You just may have met your match in that one,” Travis said with an amused smile.

*******

The Sheriff from Sour Springs hadn’t been kidding when he said they’d been circling around and doubling back. Nearing the end of their second day out, they were less than a day’s ride from where they’d started.

“What the Hell are they doing?” Chris asked irritably as he realized they’d been going in circles. 

“Probably figure folks’ll get frustrated enough ta stop lookin’,” Vin said.

“Yeah, well, I’m getting there,” Chris said, though he didn’t really mean it. There was no way he was letting Paton go free so that he could wreak the same havoc on Nettie and the other ranches near town that he had in Sour Springs.

Besides, he really didn’t mind the extra time it was taking to find them as long as he got to spend it with Vin.

The errant thought brought a scowl to his face. It wasn’t that he didn’t know he harboured more than friendly feelings toward his best friend, it was that he’d sworn never to acknowledge them in the light of day, even to himself. If he spent the odd night alone in his bed, thinking of the scruffy tracker, that was another matter - and his own business. 

The very first time they’d met, Chris remembered being mesmerized by the blue eyes catching his from across the dusty street. When they were walking together toward the graveyard to help Nathan, his plan was to do what they had to do, go back to the saloon for a drink and then maybe coax the good-looking man to his room before riding out the following morning with a pleasant memory to take out on cold, lonely nights. 

Only it hadn’t worked out that way. By the time they got to the saloon after saving Nathan, he’d already considered Vin a friend and once they’d returned from helping that Indian Village, he’d known Vin was one of the best friends he’d ever have. Not that he wasn’t still attracted to him physically, but he found himself unwilling to risk their friendship by wanting something else, something he doubted Vin had ever considered.

It wasn’t until the whole mess with Charlotte that Chris realized that he was not only physically attracted to his new best friend, but head over heels in love with him. Was that even possible? To feel that way about a man? More to the point, a man as hardheaded, stubborn and downright dangerous as Vin Tanner?

Quite obviously, it was. But Vin could never know.

Hell, he’d probably get himself shot or worse if he were to ever tell the other man how he really felt. He knew Vin hadn’t had an easy life, even before the bounty on his head and Chris wasn’t eager to find out what kind of tricks the Indians had taught him about spurning unwanted advances.

Being Vin’s best friend would just have to be enough.

“Why the Hell don’t they just ride out?” Chris asked, effectively pushing all other thoughts from his mind. “They could’ve hit a dozen homesteads on the way to the border in the time it’s taken them to fool around here.”

“Must be somethin’ in the area worth stickin’ around for,” Vin replied, studying the ground. 

Chris thought about that for a moment. “That Higgins guy worked around here. Means he knows the going’s on of these people.”

Vin nodded, catching on to Chris’s train of thought. “Wilbur Stone is due back from a cattle drive end of this week, early next.”

“And a herd the size of his means an awful lot of cash in his pocket,” Chris added.

“And ol’ man Stone don’t trust banks,” Vin concluded. “Think we found our reason for all the backtrackin’.”

“We should head back to town, tell the Judge what we suspect. Let the idiots circle around all they want. If they try to hit Stone’s place, we’ll be ready for them.”

“Trip back to town may have ta wait,” Vin said, gaze fixed on the horizon. “Storm headin’ this way.” 

“Bad?” Chris asked, squinting into the distance.

Vin turned to look at him. “Bad ‘nuff we should look for some shelter durin’ the worst of it. We’ll head back ta town after it blows through.”

Chris nodded in easy acceptance of the other man’s assessment. Looking around he saw nothing but barren land. “Not much in the way of shelter to be had out here.”

“Reckon I might know a place,” Vin stated matter of factly.

“Figured as much,” Chris replied with a small smile. “How many maps you carry in that head of yours, anyway?”

“Hunter or hunted, pays ta keep your eyes open,” was Vin’s only response.

Chris’ smile slowly fell away at the reminder that Vin had made that very transition. That while he was still an admirable tracker and hunter in his own right, he’d probably live the rest of his life looking over his shoulder, prey to a system that made him just as valuable dead as alive. It was a sobering thought and one that filled him with a renewed sense of determination to somehow find a way to help clear Vin’s name.

“Chris?”

He pulled himself from his thoughts to focus on the other man.

Vin frowned, unaware of the track his friend’s thoughts had taken or his part in putting them there. “Somethin’ wrong?”

Chris turned to look in the direction they’d been heading as though he’d be able to see their quarry in the distance. Forcing his thoughts back to the task at hand, he replied, “Just thinking about the storm,” he lied. “Might as well wait it out.”

Vin nodded in the direction east of where they’d been traveling. “There’s an old cabin just over that hill. Ain’t much but it’s better’n bein’ out in the open. Some shelter for the horses, too.”

It was obvious from the rough drawl that Vin was exhausted and Chris found himself almost grateful for the approaching storm with its excuse to stop for a while. “Lead on,” he replied simply.

********

By the time they reached the small shack, Chris was feeling less grateful for the storm and more so that Vin had remembered the run down dwelling. Cold rain was falling steadily and the wind was picking up with every step they took. Glancing at Tanner, he noticed the man’s lips were turning blue and he was losing the battle to suppress the shivers wracking his body. “I’ll take care of the horses,” he offered, nodding toward the dilapidated barn. “You get inside and see if you can start a fire.” 

The fact that Vin nodded his agreement without protest was testament to how cold and tired he was. Despite the circumstances, it gave Chris a warm feeling to know Vin trusted him enough to relinquish the stubborn, independent streak he wore like that damned hide coat of his. 

“Fire sounds right nice,” Vin admitted wearily as he dismounted with a nod in Chris’ direction. Just as he handed the reins to his friend, a loud crack of thunder spooked both horses, Chris’s rearing up with its hooves pawing briefly at the air. Vin sidestepped as best he could while trying to control his own animal but suffered a glancing blow to the head that knocked him to the wet ground.

“Vin!” Chris exclaimed, dismounting and hurrying to his friend’s side. “Are you all right?”

Vin winced a little as he touched the gash at his temple, his fingers coming away bloody. “Could’a bin worse,” he replied as Chris helped him to his feet.

“Let’s get inside and I’ll take a better look at that,” Chris said.

“It’ll keep,” Vin assured him. “Best get the horses in ‘fore they spook again and we end up chasin’ ‘em halfway cross the territory.”

Knowing that was the best course of action, Chris nodded. “Just take it easy. I’m the one who’s gonna have to pick your scrawny ass up out of the mud if you pass out.”

“Ain’t gonna pass out,” Vin groused. “Just a little dizzy ‘s all. Lucky for you or I’d be kickin’ your ass for that scrawny comment.”

Satisfied that his friend wasn’t too badly hurt, Chris huffed a short laugh before gathering up both sets of reins and heading for the barn. He was almost there when he heard a loud thump from the direction of the cabin.

“Damnit, Tanner,” he growled as he tied both horses to a fence rail before hurrying back to the small shack. He should have known Vin wouldn’t tell him how badly he was hurt. Opening the cabin door, he wasn’t at all surprised to find his friend face down on the floor.

But he hadn’t expected to see Paton and his men standing in the room, guns drawn.

Even as he reached for his gun, one of the men fired, just missing his hand. “Reach for that again and the next one won’t miss,” the one he recognized as Higgins growled.

Glancing at Vin, Chris knew that he was their only chance for survival at the moment. “We don’t want any trouble,” he said, raising his hands slowly. “We were just looking to get out of the storm.”

Tom Paton laughed. “You think we don’t know who you are, Larabee? You and those men of yours? You’ve been tracking us the better part of two days.”

Chris glared but didn’t say anything, aware of the guns still trained on him.

“As luck would have it, we got us a tracker of our own,” Paton continued, nodding toward the Indian. “Been leadin’ you on a merry chase but you just never give up.”

“The rest of our men aren’t far behind,” Chris bluffed. “You leave now, you just might make it out of the territory alive.”

Paton laughed again as he stepped forward to relieve Chris of his gun. “I don’t think you’re in any position to be making threats, Larabee. We went to all the trouble of doubling back here so that we could wait out the storm and that’s just what we intend to do.”

“We gonna kill ‘em?” one of the men asked.

Paton seemed to think about that a second. “Not just yet,” he replied. “I think he’s bluffin’ about his other men but we don’t wanna take the chance of gunfire leadin’ ‘em straight to us if he’s not.” He paused a moment before looking at the youngest of the men with him. “Tie him up, Cody.” Glancing down at Vin, he added, “Him, too.”

“He’s hurt,” Chris grated.

“Not as much as he’s gonna be if you don’t keep your mouth shut and do as you’re told,” Paton threatened.

Seeing no immediate way out of the situation that wouldn’t get both him and Vin killed, Chris clenched his jaw and remained silent as Cody tied his hands behind his back and thrust him roughly into a chair.

“I don’t like this,” Higgins was saying to Paton. “I spent some time in that town of theirs last winter. You don’t know what these men are capable of. I say we kill ‘em and get out of here before the others find ‘em.”

“You do that, you’ll all hang, instead of just your boss,” Chris said, his tone low and dangerous. 

Cody seemed to be the most upset by those words. “You said they couldn’t hang us for what we did,” he hissed at Paton.

“Shut up,” Paton growled.

Chris smirked. “Probably not for the robberies in Sour Springs,” he pointed out. “But those homesteads you hit on the way outta town are a different matter.”

“We got nothin’ to do with no homesteads,” Paton spat.

Chris glared at him angrily. “You did a good job of making it look like Indians,” he said, glancing at the native in their midst before fixing his gaze once more on Paton. “But one of the women survived long enough to identify you as the man who raped her before killing her husband and burning their place down. After that, it didn’t take much to tie you to the other three.”

All the men seemed equally disturbed by that news but Paton was more angry than worried. “In that case, there’s no real good reason to leave you alive, is there?” he growled, pointing his gun at Chris’ head.

“Not so fast,” the Indian said, grabbing his leader’s hand and lowering the weapon. “They know Larabee’s tracking us. They find him dead and he’s right, they’ll hang us all. I ain’t dancin’ at the end of a rope for you, Paton.”

“Nobody’s gonna hang,” Paton said, uncocking his gun but keeping it pointed at Chris. “Once we don’t need this place no more, we’ll burn it to the ground with them in it.” He smirked at Chris. “And you can bet there won’t be nobody survivin’ that one.”

Chris had known they weren’t likely to leave him and Vin alive but at least the storm was going to buy them some time.

A low moan from the floor got their attention and all eyes turned toward where Vin was coming to, struggling weakly to move his hands. “C.. Chris?” he managed.

“Aww, ain’t that nice, the way he calls your name all sweet and soft,” Paton taunted. He turned to Larabee. “Think maybe he’s sweet on ya?”

The unfamiliar voice had Vin stilling briefly before intensifying his efforts to free his hands and get to his feet. Higgins grabbed him roughly, lifting him from the floor and pushing him into a chair.

Vin’s dazed blue eyes darted around the room before settling on Chris. The relief at seeing his friend alive and unharmed must have shown on his face for the brief instant he’d let it slip.

“Well, well,” Paton mused with an evil chuckle. “I was just foolin’ about but maybe I struck on a truth there.” He walked over to Vin, touching his hair in a mock caress. “That true, Tracker? You got a soft spot for this ol’ gunslinger?”

Higgins laughed. “I’ve seen ‘em in town,” he said. “Seems to me they spend an awful lot of time together. Touchin’ more than necessary … standin’ real close to one another.”

“That right, Tanner?” Paton teased, grabbing Vin’s chin to face him. “You keep Larabee’s bed nice ‘n warm on cold winter nights?”

Vin jerked his head away from the other man’s grasp, his eyes narrowing. “You’re not gonna live ta see a trial this time, Paton. I’m gonna kill you myself.”

“Now don’t be like that,” Paton continued to taunt the other man. “I hear tell you spent time with the indians and they don’t have a problem with two men getting’ friendly with one ‘nother.” He turned to the Indian among them. “Ain’t that right, Crow?”

Crow grinned. “Yeah, that’s right. Pretty face like his would be real popular, too.”

“Let’s see what he’s got hidin’ under that coat,” Higgins suggested with a leering grin. “Bet the rest of ‘im’s real purdy, too.”

“Leave him alone,” Chris grated when Higgins started tugging on Vin’s hide coat.

“What’s the matter, Larabee?” Paton challenged. “We trespassing on your property?”

“He’s my friend,” Chris answered in a low tone.

“That it?” Higgins asked, shaking his head ruefully. “Or maybe he’s more than just a friend.”

“Maybe Larabee here just don’t like to share,” Crow said, reaching for Vin’s coat. “Just makes me wanna see what it is he’s so all fired up to keep to himself.”

Vin struggled against the hands pulling at his clothing but couldn’t do much in his bound position. Using the force of all his weight, he head-butted Higgins hard only to have the momentum topple him to the floor.

“You sonofabitch,” Higgins growled, kicking the downed man hard in the ribs twice.

“I said leave him alone!” Chris growled, getting to his feet and charging Higgins.

It was a short fight with Chris’ hands still tied and moments later he was pushed back down into the chair, a bruise blossoming on his jaw and blood trickling from his lower lip.

Higgins dragged Vin to his feet and practically threw him into the other chair, still glaring at the smaller man. 

Paton watched the proceedings with a look of amusement. “Seems maybe the tracker ain’t the only one with a soft spot.” He focused on Chris, his grin widening. “You been gettin’ yourself a piece o’ this, Larabee? You have to sweet talk ‘im first? Or does he just bend over whenever you crook your little finger?”

The other men laughed while Chris seethed. Even without directly looking at him, he could see the colour rising in Vin’s cheeks. He turned the glare up full force and aimed it at Paton. “I’m going to kill you myself,” he promised, his tone laced with venom.

Paton laughed. “The high and mighty Chris Larabee. Always wondered what it would take ta bring you down a notch or two.” He leered at Vin briefly before turning his attention on Chris once again. “Who knew it would be a half-breed tracker? Guess you’re not the man everybody thinks you are, after all.”

“On my worst day I’m still twice the man you’ll ever be,” Chris grated.

Paton smirked. “Maybe we should let Tanner be the judge of that?” he threatened. “How would you like that? Seein’ me take ‘im right here while you watch. Then we could ask ‘im which one of us is more of a man.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Chris saw the colour drain from Vin’s face. “You touch him and it’ll be the last thing you ever do,” he said in his most lethal voice.

“Then I’ll die a happy man,” Paton replied on a chuckle, knowing Larabee wasn’t going to live long enough to make good on his threat. Nodding to Higgins as he reached for his belt buckle, he added, “Get ‘im ready for me.” He turned to Crow and Cody. “You two hold Larabee, make sure he doesn’t try anything.”

“You sonofa…”Chris growled, leaping toward Patron only to be restrained quickly by the other two. In a heartbeat, Crow had his gun cocked and pointed at Chris’ head. He continued to struggle until Higgins put his gun to Vin’s temple.

“I suggest you settle down and enjoy the party, lawman,” the Indian hissed.

“Unless you want to see the tracker’s brains blowed all over this here shack,” Higgins added.

Chris was breathing heavily, both out of fear for his friend and from the exertion. “You’ve had your fun, Paton,” he growled. “Either kill us or get the Hell out of here.” He’d been working on his restraints, but they weren’t yet loose enough to free him. If he could stall for a little time…

“Ain’t even begun to have my fun yet,” Paton disagreed with a lewd grin. Gesturing to Higgins, he watched while the man tried to maneuver Vin into the position he wanted.

“Get your fuckin’ hands off me!” Tanner grated, struggling with all his might against the larger man.

A shot rang out and Chris flinched as Vin jerked, a red stain spreading quickly on the back of his shoulder.

“That should make ‘im easier to handle,” Crow said, pointing the gun at Larabee once again.

Chris watched in horror as Vin continued to struggle, though more weakly than before. It didn’t take Higgins long to get him face down over the seat of the chair. When he started on the trackers belt buckle, Vin intensified his efforts, only to be cold-cocked by Paton.

“Bastard,” Chris grated, knowing that was the third blow Vin had taken to the head in the last hour.

Paton chuckled as he cupped the bulge in his pants. “Relax, Larabee. I’ll get to you once I’m done with your squaw here.”

“Why not try me first?” Chris challenged in an effort to stall while he continued working on his bonds.

Paton took pause, then, turning to face the angry man. “Well, well, isn’t that interesting,” he mused. “Man just don’t offer up his own ass to protect a _friend_.” He pretended to give the matter some thought before grinning wickedly. “That’ll just make this all the sweeter.”

Chris renewed his struggles but Crow punched him several times in the face, making his head spin. By the time his vision cleared, Crow once again had the gun to his head and Patron was hoisting Vin’s bare ass into the air.

“You’re a dead man,” Chris breathed raggedly as he finally managed to slip the rope from one bloody wrist. He wasted no time punching Crow and grabbing for the startled man’s gun. .

A single shot had him whirling to face Paton, his gut clenching as he saw Higgins holding Vin’s head up by the hair, his gun pressed to the dazed man’s temple.

“You make one more move, he dies,” Paton promised in a low growl.

Chris’s mind raced through his options. They could both live through what Paton was planning but he couldn’t watch Vin die. The brief indecision was enough for Crow to regain the upper hand, punching Chris hard in the stomach before he and Cody each took one of Chris’ arms to hold him in place.

“Make sure you hold him,” Paton warned. “I don’t want any more interruptions.” With that, he caressed Vin’s bare ass before slapping it sharply, all the while leering cruelly in Chris’s direction. “Got any tips, Larabee? He like it hard ‘n fast or slow ‘n steady?”

Chris had to bite back every venomous threat that came to mind. He didn’t want to aggravate the other man any more than he already had if there was still a chance they could get out of their current situation. “No need for this, Paton,” he said instead, trying to instill as much calm in his voice as possible. 

“Oh, I got needs, Larabee,” Paton replied, grinning maniacally. “Just ask Cody over there. Bet he won’t mind somebody else takin’ his place for a spell, will ya, boy?”

“N..no, sir,” Cody stammered, his face flushing pink.

Chris’s heart sank at the implications, knowing it was more than likely Patron would carry through on his threat. “You let them do this to you?” he hissed at Cody. “You help us now and I give my word he’ll never touch you again.”

Crow laughed, having overheard the offer. “Cody here knows better than to bite the hand that feeds him. He turns on us, he’s as good as dead and he knows it.”

“Don’t we treat you good, boy?” Paton asked, eyes narrowed. “Took ya in when nobody else would, let ya ride with us and get your fair share of whatever we got?”

“Yes, sir,” Cody replied, tightening his hold on Chris’s arm. “Ain’t never crossed my mind ta go against ya. You and the guys ‘s the only family I got.”

Chris clenched his jaw, wondering how long it had taken them to brainwash the kid to that extent.

“Fact, I might just take a turn at ‘im myself,” Cody said with bravado. 

And with those words, Chris let go of any sympathy he might have been leaning toward where the young man was concerned.

“That’s my boy,” Paton said with a chuckle as he reached into his pants. 

“You sonovabitch,” Chris growled, struggling against the men holding him. 

Higgins cocked the gun he held to Vin’s head and Chris stilled, knowing it wouldn’t take much for the other man to pull the trigger.

After one last grin in Chris’s direction, Paton turned his attention to the unfortunate man beneath him. “Here I come, tracker.” Without further warning, he pushed into Vin dry. 

The weak, stangled cry of pain Vin emitted made Chris’ blood run cold and he averted his eyes from the attack, unwilling to watch.

“You’re missing the show,” Crow sneered, grabbing Larabee by the hair and pulling his head back. “So help me, you close your eyes and I’ll be the one to put a bullet through Tanner’s brain.”

Chris could only watch as Paton used his friend brutally, keeping up a string of filthy dialogue the entire time. When he was finally done, Higgins handed his gun to Paton while he stepped up to take his turn. 

“Almost a shame we have ta kill you,” Paton said to Chris. “Kinda like the idea of you seein’ me there every time ya look at him.”

The only sounds Vin had made since the initial penetration had been ragged breaths that grew weaker with every movement, much to Chris’s dismay. _Hold on, Vin_ he thought desperately.

Higgins was mercifully quick, slapping Vin’s bare ass as he finished. “I can see why you might not wanna share this one,” he said with a laugh. “He’s mighty tight.”

“My turn,” Crow said. In his enthusiasm, Crow let go of Chris’s arm to trade places with Higgins and Chris took full advantage of the lapse in restraint, grabbing the gun and firing off three rapid shots. His aim was as true as ever and the three men fell almost simultaneously to the floor. 

Cody had his gun drawn but seemed to be in shock at what had happened in such a short time.

“Drop the gun, Kid,” Chris growled. “I don’t want to have to kill you.”

Cody looked at the three men on the floor and then at Tanner before meeting Chris’ gaze. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing in an angry glare as he raised his gun to shoot.

In a heartbeat, the kid was falling to the foor, a neat bullet wound between his eyes. Chris barely noticed as he hurried to Vin’s side. “Vin,” he breathed as he quickly untied the tracker’s hands.

“Ch …Chris?” Vin murmured sluggishly once his hands were free.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Chris said gently as he pulled his friend’s pants up and buttoned them, grimacing at the blood he saw there.

“Paton,” Vin breathed, his eyes opening to dart around the room.

“Dead,” Chris said flatly as he checked the shoulder wound. He was glad the bullet had gone through, but Vin was losing a lot of blood. “I need to bandage this,” he said gently. “I’ll be right back.”

He hurried to the horses and got the supplies Nathan always insisted they carry. When he got back to the shack, Vin was unconscious but still breathing. He packed the wound as best he could before checking on the other injuries. Vin had a couple of nasty lumps on his head but his ribs didn’t seem to be broken. Chris didn’t know about anything else, though. What he did know was that he had to get his friend back to town before he bled to death.

By the time Chris had rigged a travois, the rain had all but stopped. He strapped his friend into the makeshift device and covered him with blankets from his and Vin’s saddles. “Hold on, Pard,” he whispered before mounting up and setting for home.

The ride back was a much shorter one without having to follow the tracks of the men they’d been pursuing. It was dark by the time he made it, but not so late that the streets were empty. 

Nathan had seen them coming and hurried over to meet them. “What happened?” he asked, already moving to check on Vin.

“Took a bullet to the shoulder,” Chris replied as he dismounted. “Couple of hard hits to the head, one by my horse and at least two more cold-cocks. Few kicks to the ribs, too, but I don’t think they’re broken.”

“Let’s get him to the clinic,” Nathan said as he began to unfasten the man from the travois.

It seemed to take hours before Nathan was able to tell him anything. By then, Josiah had joined them. The others were out patrolling the homesteads in the area.

“He’s lost a lot of blood,” Nathan said, wiping his hands on a clean towel. “He’s gonna have one helluva headache when he wakes up and those ribs are gonna hurt some, but at least they’re not broken.”

“Will he be OK?” Chris asked.

“Far as I can tell,” Nathan replied, “he just needs to rest and rebuild his blood supply. The rest of his injuries will heal up in time.” He cast a rather odd look in Chris’s direction. 

“Praise the Lord,” Josiah said gratefully.

“I’ll need to stay with him,” Nathan said, “and Chris here is looking a little ragged around the edges himself. That leaves you to watch over the town ‘till the others get back.”

“Consider the town in good hands,” Josiah said with a grin as he left the small clinic.

Once they were alone, Nathan turned to Chris. “What the Hell happened out there?”

Chris breathed a heavy sigh and shook his head. “Storm came in. We went to hole up in this shack Vin knew about. Thunder spooked the horses and he took a hoof to the head. That’s probably how Paton and his men were able to get the drop on him inside the cabin.”

Nathan waited to see if any more information would be forthcoming. “He’s got blood on his trousers that didn’t come from that bullet wound,” he said tactfully when Chris didn’t offer anything else.

Chris clenched his jaw. “Paton ...” He shook his head slightly. “Vin wouldn’t want anybody to know.” He paused briefly, before adding in a grim tone, “I know I wouldn’t.”

Nathan nodded slowly. “I won’t say a word, Chris, you know that, but Vin don’t got to be feelin’ no shame in what happened to ‘im.” He paused a moment. “I need ta check on ‘im, though. If he’s bleedin’ inside, that could kill him sure as any bullet.”

Chris knew that was true but didn’t think Vin would appreciate the examination. “If I were you, I’d get to it while he’s still out,” he said dully.

“You can leave if you want,” Nathan said. “I can handle it.”

Chris shook his head, already moving toward the bed where Vin lay. “I’ll stay. He wakes up, he’s likely to swing first ask questions later.”

Thankfully, Vin remained unconscious during the brief exam. “He’s tore up some but I don’t think there’s any serious damage,” Nathan informed the other man.

“No serious damage,” Chris repeated his tone flat.

“Not physically,” Nathan amended. “Vin’s strong. He’ll get through the rest of it. If you think it’ll make it easier on ‘im, he doesn’t have to know I know.”

Chris nodded wearily. “Thanks, Nathan.”

“You should get some sleep,” the healer suggested. “I’ll come get you if anything changes.”

Chris sat silently for a long moment, staring at his unconscious friend. “I’ll stay,” he finally said.

“Then at least let me clean up some of those cuts,” Nathan said, moving toward a cabinet to get supplies.

Chris had forgotten about the blows he’d taken to his own face. All he cared about was Vin and whether or not their friendship would survive what had taken place in that cabin.

*******

By the time dawn broke, Buck, JD and Ezra were back. 

“How’s he doin’?” Buck asked as they entered the clinic to check on their friend.

“Still out,” Chris replied flatly. “He lost a lot of blood.”

“He’ll wake up when his body’s strong enough,” Nathan added. “In the meantime, rest is the best thing for him.”

Chris scrubbed a hand over his face. “He was already exhausted when we left town,” he said. “I never should have let him go.”

“Vin wasn’t exactly askin’ your permission if I recall,” Buck pointed out. “He’s a stubborn man, Chris. You couldn’t have stopped him if you’d tried.”

“At least you found them and they won’t be terrorizing the homesteaders anymore,” JD said.

“Mr. Sanchez is setting out with Tiny and Clem to retrieve the miscreants’ horses and bury the bodies,” Ezra informed him.

Chris nodded absently. The bodies could rot where they were for all he cared but the horses didn’t deserve the same fate. “Fine,” he said.

“You’re lookin’ a might exhausted yourself, Stud,” Buck said, eyeing his old friend with concern. “Why don’t you go on back to your room and I’ll sit with Vin a spell.”

Chris was torn between wanting to be there when Vin woke up and not knowing if the other man would want him to be. “I’ll stay,” came out instinctively.

Buck watched him for a moment before gesturing slightly with his head toward the others.

“I could sure use some breakfast,” Nathan said. “I’ll bring you back something, Chris.”

“Sounds good,” JD chimed in. “I’m starving.”

“In that case, I had best break my own fast while there is still sustenance to be had,” Ezra added.

“Huh?” both JD and Buck teased.

“Before Mr. Dunne, here, eats the entire town out of house and home as the saying goes,” Ezra elaborated. He turned to Buck. “Would you care for me to bring something back for you?”

“Thanks, Ez,” Buck said with a small nod.

Once they were alone, Buck studied Chris silently for a moment. “What’s eatin’at you, Chris? You’ve seen Vin way worse off than this before.”

Chris didn’t answer for a long moment. “Yeah, well,” he finally sighed. “It’s not usually my fault.”

“And you think this is?” Buck asked, frowning. “You didn’t pull that trigger.”

Chris scrubbed a hand wearily over his face. “We could have waited a few hours before heading out. Or not gone at all. I could have checked out that cabin before he went in there, I could have …” He let the words trail off and shook his head slightly. “I’ve got a big mouth sometimes, Buck.”

Buck allowed a small, albeit worried, smile. “Ain’t exactly news, Chris. Question is, how do you think your big mouth got Vin hurt?”

Chris shrugged half-heartedly, unable to explain that while it may have been Paton’s imagination that started the whole thing, it had been Chris’s reactions that had provoked him to take things as far as he did. He’d practically goaded the man with his threats.

“Knowing you, they had all the guns and you were makin’ all the threats,” Buck surmised with a small grin. 

“Something like that,” Chris murmured listlessly.

“Seems to me, you made good on those threats in the end,” Buck pointed out. “You know as well as I do they wouldn’t have thought twice about killing you both. The fact that you’re still alive and they’re not makes it a win in my book.”

“Not sure Vin will see it that way,” Chris said quietly. “I didn’t do anything to help him, Buck. I wanted to, but … he had a gun to his head and I was …”

“Scared?” Buck offered gently when Chris failed to finish the thought. “No shame in that, Chris. If someone had a gun to JD’s head, I’m like to do whatever they wanted.” He paused a moment. “Then kill ‘em dead first chance I got, same as you.”

Chris knew it wasn’t the same, but wasn’t about to let on. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Vin will tell you the same once he wakes up,” Buck speculated. “You know he ain’t gonna be blamin’ you. Seems kinda silly for you to go on blamin’ yourself.”

A low moan from the bed had Chris leaning forward and touching Vin’s arm. “Vin?”

“Chris?” Vin managed weakly. “Where…?”

“You’re in the clinic,” Chris informed him gently. “You lost a lot of blood but Nathan says you’re going to be fine once you get some rest.”

“Paton dead?” Vin asked.

Chris nodded. “Him and his men.”

Vin nodded slightly as though in appreciation of that remark. It took a moment, probably while Vin took stock of his injuries, before Chris saw in his friend’s expression that he remembered what happened. Vin glanced at Buck warily, then met Chris’s gaze, closing his eyes when the blond looked away. “Tired,” he said. “Best you leave me be.”

Chris had to turn away from the pain in Vin’s eyes, knowing full well that he’d played a part in putting it there, but he was damned if he was going to leave the other man’s side if he had any say in the matter. “I can stay a while,” he offered with a small smile. “Don’t have anywhere else I need to be.”

“Just as soon ya didn’t,” Vin replied, his eyes still closed. 

Chris looked at Buck then back at the man in the bed. “All right,” he said quietly as he got to his feet. “I’ll be back to check in on you later.” He knew Vin heard him but when he received no response, he motioned to Buck and they both left the clinic.

“It’s probably just like he said, Chris, he’s tired,” Buck offered as a comfort.

“Yeah,” Chris replied flatly. Without another word to his friend, he headed for his room, leaving Buck to watch over the injured tracker until Nathan returned.

*******

Buck was visiting Vin nearly a week later when Nathan announced he was finally going to let the tracker out of the clinic.

“’Bout damned time,” Vin proclaimed upon hearing the news.

“Blood loss ain’t nothin’ to fool around with,” Nathan admonished. “You get dizzy and pass out in the street, get run over by a wagon, you’ll be spendin’ a lot more time in here than just a few days.”

Vin rolled his eyes with a small smile of amusement. “Ain’t gonna pass out, Nathan.” His expression sobered somewhat as he met the healer’s gaze. “I ‘preciate all your help though. Thanks.”

Nathan grinned. “Only thanks I need is seeing you walk out that door,” he teased. “Maybe I’ll finally get some peace and quiet around here.”

“’Cuz we all know how loud Vin can be,” Buck intoned sarcastically.

“That glare o’ his seemed mighty loud every time I told ‘im he had ta stay another night,” Nathan said with a chuckle.

“Sorry for any bother,” Vin offered sincerely. “Just don’t like bein’ cooped up ‘s all.”

“I know,” Nathan said quietly. “But you’re free as a bird now, just don’t go gettin’ yourself inta any trouble for a least a week. Got it?”

Vin nodded with a smile. “I’ll do my best.”

“I’ll walk you down to your wagon,” Buck offered with a teasing grin. “Just to make sure you don’t pass out or nothin’.”

Vin shook his head but allowed Buck to walk with him as far as his wagon.

“What do you say we meet up at the saloon later for a drink and a game of cards,” Buck suggested. “Celebrate your newfound freedom and good health.”

Vin stared off at the outskirts of town for a long moment before answering. “Thought maybe I’d ride out soon ‘s I get some stuff together.”

Buck frowned, not liking that idea so soon after the other man’s injuries. “Ride out?” he repeated. “For how long?”

Vin shrugged uncomfortably. “Can’t say for sure.”

Buck thought about what Chris had said nearly a week ago and how little time he’d spent visiting Vin since. Not that he hadn’t tried, at first, but Vin would clam up, claim fatigue, anything but make Chris feel like his visits were welcome. Buck had also noticed that Chris had trouble maintaining eye contact with their younger friend, something that was uncharacteristic to say the least. It all added up to something being very wrong between the two men. “You’re not coming back, are you?” he asked quietly.

Vin didn’t want to lie to the other man but he’d made up his mind. “Got things needs doin’,” he said softly. “Put ‘em off long enough.”

“Does Chris know?” Buck asked.

Vin shrugged again. “Reckon it won’t come as much of a surprise.”

“He told me you blamed him for what happened,” Buck said. “I told him he was wrong but I guess I was the one had it all wrong.”

Vin looked at the other man, frowning. “Weren’t Chris’s fault,” he said without hesitation. “Don’t blame him for nothin’.”

“Then at least talk to him, Vin,” Buck said with exasperation. “The man’s been walking around like someone run over his dog and the two of you ain’t said two words between ya since you got hurt. He can’t even look you in the eye ‘cuz the guilt’s eatin’ at him so bad so if you ain’t blamin’ him, he’s at least earned the right to know that.”

“Didn’t know he’s thinkin’ that,” Vin admitted quietly. “Thought he …”

“You thought he what?” Buck pressed.

Vin shook his head slightly. “Don’t matter none. Where is he?”

“Been spendin’ most of his time out at his shack,” Buck informed him. 

Vin nodded and held out his hand. “Thanks, Bucklin,” he said with a small smile.

“This goodbye, then?” Buck asked, returning the handshake.

Vin thought about that a minute. “Once I decide what I’m doin’, I’ll be sure to let y’all know.”

“Fair enough,” Buck said with a sad smile. 

*******

The ride out to Chris’s place gave Vin a chance to think about everything that had happened in his life since he’d met the man. He’d found a home, a purpose in life outside of clearing his own name and a group of friends he considered family. 

And while he hadn’t expected it, hadn’t ever entertained the possibility, he’d fallen in love - with his dangerous, infamous and very male best friend.

He’d never planned for Chris to know. He would have been content enough just to spend as much time with the other man as their peacekeeping jobs allowed. He wasn’t a fool; he knew what could happen to two men caught havin’ feelin’s for one another but that hadn’t been his main concern. What worried him most was that Chris would be repulsed if he ever found out, that he’d end their friendship as quickly as it had started.

Then Paton had gone and opened his mouth and while Chris might not know the truth, Vin was sure he probably suspected some of what the man had said was true. That’s why Vin thought he’d been unable to look him in the eye when he’d first visited his bedside. Because he knew how Vin felt and was just waiting for him to be well enough to tell him to get out of town and not come back.

It had never once occurred to him that Chris was blaming himself.

The door to the cabin opened as he approached and he could see Chris’s black clad frame in the doorway. He slowly dismounted and tied his horse, putting off what could very well be the last time he saw Chris Larabee face to face.

“Nathan finally spring you?” Chris asked with a forced smile.

“Yeah,” Vin said as he approached the wooden porch.

Chris turned and went inside, Vin following him and closing the door behind them.

They were both silent for a moment before Vin spoke. “Been thinkin’ a lot the last few days,” he began hesitantly. “Think it’s ‘bout time I’s movin’ on.”

Chris looked surprised at the announcement and took a moment to digest the words. “This because of what happened with Paton?” he asked quietly.

“Maybe,” Vin said, looking anywhere but at Chris. “But maybe not for the reasons ya think.” He took a deep breath. “Buck told me you’s blamin’ yerself,” he said quietly. “Didn’t wanna leave with that on m’conscience. Weren’t your fault, Chris.”

“I didn’t do anything to stop it.”

“Weren’t nothin’ you could’a done that wouldn’t’a got us both killed.”

“Maybe if I’d kept my mouth shut, hadn’t provoked him.”

Vin heaved an exasperated sigh. “Man like him don’t need provokin’, Chris. Weren’t nothin’ you said made him do what he did, just like there weren’t nothin’ you could’a said or did ta stop ‘im.”

Chris took a moment to consider the possibility that those words were true. “If that’s how you feel, then why are you leaving?”

“Just can’t stay,” Vin said, gaze fixed on the door, away from Chris. “Not after what … what you seen.”

“I’ve seen you hurt before… shot, stabbed, beaten. Hell, Vin, I saw you on the back of a horse with a noose around your neck and you never ran from me then.”

“Ain’t runnin’ now,” Vin retorted, eyes narrowed. 

“Then what would you call it?”

Vin shook his head a little, taking a step toward the door. “Think what ya want.”

“I’m not some wet behind the ears kid, Vin. It’s not the first time I’ve known something like this to happen.”

“Knowin’ and seein’s two different things,” Vin pointed out flatly.

“Meaning?”

Vin turned to face him then. “You saw ‘em usin’ me like some cheap whore!” he hissed. “How’m I supposed to forget that? Forget that you heard them thing’s they’s saying ‘bout me? ‘Bout _us_?”

Chris had to swallow the lump in his throat as he looked into the anguished eyes of his friend. He wanted to argue the man’s reasoning, but knew he couldn’t. If he’d been the one violated in such a manner, he’d want to put as much distance as possible between him and anyone who’d witnessed the act. That thought had him trying a new approach. “What if it had been me?” he asked calmly. “You mean to tell me you’d turn your back on me? Walk away because of what those bastards said and did?”

Vin’s eyes widened slightly before narrowing into slits and he turned away once again. “Ain’t the same.”

“Why?” Chris pressed. “Because there was some truth to those words? Maybe the part about you having more than just friendly feelings towards me?”

Vin didn’t turn, but Chris could see his shoulders tense at the words. He held his breath as Vin reached for the doorknob. 

“Go ta Hell, Larabee,” the tracker hissed before flinging the door open in his anger.

“You’re wrong, Vin,” Chris said quietly. “It _is_ the same.”

Silence reigned in the small room for long minutes before Vin lowered his head with a weary sigh. “What do you want me ta say, Chris?” he asked in a hoarse, broken whisper.

“Say you’ll stay a while,” Chris suggested hopefully. “Talk to me.”

To his surprise, Vin slammed the door and turned to face him, blue eyes stormy. “Talk? What’s ta talk about, huh? Ain’t nothin’ I can tell ya you don’t already know. Ya saw the whole thing. Saw me with my ass in the air while that bastard…” 

He seemed to choke on the last words and Chris wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort him in some manner but he knew it wouldn’t be well received at the moment. All he could really offer the man before him was honesty. “You know what I saw but you don’t know how it made me feel.” 

“Don’t need your pity, Larabee. Don’t want it neither,” Vin grated, his voice dangerously low.

“Pity never once crossed my mind, Vin,” Chris replied, shaking his head sadly. “Anger…rage. At him for what he was doing, at myself for not being able to tear him apart piece by piece.” He paused a moment. “At you for both making me want to and being the reason I couldn’t.”

Vin snorted in disbelief. “I sure as Hell wasn’t arguin’ against it.”

“You had a gun to your head!” Chris snapped.

“So did you!”

“But _that_ wouldn’t have stopped me! He could have blown my brains all over that Goddamned shack if it would have stopped him from touching you!”

The words seemed to shock both men into silence and they stood staring at each other for a long moment before Vin shook his head slightly. “Ya don’t mean that,” he whispered.

Chris lowered himself wearily into a chair, raking a hand through his hair. “Yes, I do,” he said flatly. Tortured green eyes rose to meet the other man’s equally pained gaze. “God help me, Vin, I do.”

Vin swallowed hard and took a tentative step closer to the defeated man. “Weren’t worth dyin’ for, Chris.”

“You _are_ worth it. To me. I don’t know how or why or when it happened; it just … is.”

Vin regarded him for a moment through glassy eyes. “Is for me, too,” he finally whispered. He saw a glimmer of hope in Chris’ eyes at his words and felt his own heart lighten a little.

Until Chris spoke again.

“Does that mean you’ll stay?” he asked quietly.

Vin closed his eyes and lowered his head. “It’s all wrong now,” he rasped. 

“Because of what happened to you?” Chris asked gently. “Or because I was there.”

Vin looked up, eyes flashing. “Tell me you don’t see it every time ya look at me,” he challenged.

Paton may have been the one to put that thought in Vin’s head, but Chris knew he was the only one who could dispel it once and for all. He got to his feet. “What I see,” he said sincerely, slowly closing the distance between them, “is what I’ve always seen. A man with more strength and courage than anyone I’ve ever met. A man willing to take on a bunch of drunken cowboys single handedly to save another man’s life. A man who chose to stay and help a small piss ant town over clearing his own name.” He paused, coming to stand directly in front of the other man. “A man I can trust to watch my back and the first one I want standing beside me when all Hell breaks loose.”

Vin swallowed hard meeting the green gaze briefly before looking away again. 

Chris reached out to put a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “You’re still that man, Vin. Couldn’t be anything else if you tried, and nobody, not Paton or Eli Joe or anyone else can ever take that away from you.”

Vin’s eyes took on a wistful look. “Think things can go back to bein’ that way?” he asked guardedly. “Same’s they were?” 

“If that’s what you want,” Chris replied, feeling a twinge of disappointment and allowing his hand to drop from Vin’s shoulder. 

Vin nodded once and averted his gaze once more, looking over Chris’ shoulder at a spot on the wall behind him. “’Cept for all that stuff ‘bout us havin’ feelin’s for one ‘nother.”

“I’ve had those feelings for a while now, Pard,” Chris said quietly. “Only thing that’s changed is that you know about them now.”

Vin’s eyes narrowed warily. “Sure it wasn’t just him puttin’ them thoughts in your head?”

Chris grimaced, shaking his head. “More like he took advantage of what was already there.” He paused a moment. “Truth is, I’ve had feelings for you since we escorted that damned Wagon Train.”

“That was nearly a year ago,” Vin said, frowning.

“Yeah,” Chris said, sighing wearily. He watched Vin’s expression change from wary to confused to something resembling shock. “You look surprised.”

“Reckon I am,” Vin replied quietly. “Never thought…”

“Doesn’t have to change anything,” Chris assured him as the words trailed off. 

Vin nodded slowly. “Does, though.” 

Chris knew he was probably right about that. “Yeah, maybe.”

The silence that followed was a more uncomfortable one than what they were used to.

“Ain’t fair, Chris,” Vin finally said. “Used ta wish someone could feel that way ‘bout me. That _you_ could.” He shook his head slightly. “Don’t know what ta do with none’a that now.”

Chris wished he could kill Paton all over again for putting that pain in Vin’s voice. “A whole lotta things in this world that aren’t fair, Vin. All we can do is deal with them best we can and try to move on.”

Vin pressed his lips together and nodded once, knowing the man was speaking from experience. “Reckon I’d best be headin’ out,” he said after a moment. He didn’t miss the disappointment that flashed through Chris’ eyes at his words and felt a pang of regret for putting it there. “Need ta get away from town for a spell.”

“Ok,” Chris replied, trying to sound as understanding as he could under the circumstances. 

Reaching up to tentatively touch the other man’s arm, Vin added, “I’ll be back, Chris. If not ta stay at least ta say a proper goodbye.”

As much as he wanted to keep the other man close, he understood his need to get away and only hoped that it would allow him to regain some of his balance. “I’ll be here,” he promised solemnly.

Vin squeezed his arm briefly before turning toward the door.

“Watch your back,” Chris said quietly.

Vin turned and offered a small smile. “You, too, Cowboy.” After only a brief pause, he silently left the room.

*******

Chris was sitting on the boardwalk outside the saloon a little over a week later when he caught sight of Vin riding leisurely into town. He watched from beneath the brim of his hat as the man passed by the livery and felt his stomach clench in a knot of disappointment. 

He wasn’t staying. 

Trying to keep his expression casual, he kept his eye on the figure riding slowly toward him.

“Mornin’,” Vin said, stopping in front of him and leaning forward in his saddle.

“Mornin’,” Chris replied, studying the other man carefully. There was a peace in the blue eyes that hadn’t been there last time he’d saw him and Chris was glad for that, even if it was destined to be the last time he saw it.

Vin looked out over the town for a moment before turning his attention back to Chris. “Feel like goin’ for a ride?”

Chris felt a flicker of hope and allowed his mouth to turn up at the corners just slightly. “Nice day for it,” he replied easily.

Vin nodded, a small smile on his own lips. “It is at that.”

After getting to his feet, Chris regarded the other man for a moment. “Buck’s over at the jail. I’ll tell him we’re riding out.”

Vin nodded again. “Don’t know for sure when we’ll be back.”

Chris cocked his head speculatively. “I’ll tell him that, too.”

Vin’s lips twitched halfway toward a smile. “Meet you at the big oak?”

“All right.”

Without another word, Vin turned Peso to head out of town the way he had come.

*******

Before long, Chris was approaching the large tree, taking note of Vin standing in the shade and the fact that Peso was still saddled.

“Where we headed?” he asked as Vin mounted his horse.

“Got something I want to show ya.”

Nodding once, Chris offered a small smile. “Lead the way.”

They rode in companionable silence for over an hour and Chris took the opportunity to speculate on where they were headed before realizing that their destination really didn’t matter. Vin could lead him to the very mouth of Hell and he’d go willingly as long as the other man was by his side. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Vin’s voice.

“Might wanna watch your head.”

Chris took heed, ducking slightly to avoid a low hanging branch. “Mind telling me why we’re riding through the woods?”

Vin cast him a sidelong glance before once again focusing his attention straight ahead. “Sometimes it’s the only way ta get where you’re goin’.”

Chris shook his head in mild exasperation but couldn’t argue the logic in that. A few minutes later, they emerged into a clearing. A small waterfall fed a sparkling pool of water that was surrounded by lush green grass and wildflowers. Sunlight filled the space in stark contrast to the gloomy woods they’d emerged from. It was like stepping into a dream.

“Damn, Vin,” Chris breathed after taking a moment to drink in the tranquility of the area. “How the Hell do you find these places?”

Vin dismounted and began unsaddling Peso. “By just keepin’ my eyes open, I reckon. Ya like it?”

“It’s… beautiful.”

Vin nodded in agreement and took a moment to gaze at the falling water while Peso headed to the edge for a drink. Minutes later, Pony was joining his equine friend and Vin turned to see that Chris was gazing around them, taking in the surroundings.

“Thought it might be a good place ta talk.”

Chris met his gaze and cocked his head to one side. “Nice place for a proper goodbye?” he asked quietly, referring to Vin’s parting words days earlier.

Vin regarded him for a moment before replying. “Could be, I reckon. But that wasn’t what I had in mind bringin’ ya here.”

Chris tried to hide the smile of relief that wanted to emerge but doubted he’d been entirely successful. “I’m glad.”

Vin ducked his head and nodded before releasing the blanket tied to his saddle and spreading it out on the ground. When he sat, it was to one side, leaving Chris plenty of room to join him, an invitation the other man didn’t hesitate in accepting. Silence once again fell between them as they sat watching the water cascade over the rocks.

“I’m sorry, Chris,” Vin finally said quietly.

“Can’t think of a single thing you need to apologize to me for.”

“All them things ya said that day in your cabin meant a lot ta me. Least I could’a done was tell ya that ‘stead of runnin’ off like I did.”

“You needed your space,” Chris replied. “Can’t fault you for that.”

Vin took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “Needed ta get things straight in my head.” He shook aforementioned head slightly. “Didn’t know what I’s supposed ta be feelin’. Hell, wasn’t sure what I _was_ feelin’.”

“Did it help?” Chris asked after a long moment.

Vin nodded slowly. “Realized leavin’ wasn’t really what I wanted.” He paused a moment, turning to look at Chris’ profile. “Not if ya meant all them things ya said.” He raised his chin a bit, his gaze clear and steady as he continued. “If ya didn’t… if you’s just sayin’ ‘em ‘cuz’a what happened, reckon I can’t hold nothin’ against ya for that but I’d like ta know the truth now.”

Chris met his gaze. “I meant them, Vin. Every one.”

Vin nodded once and shifted his gaze to look across the water to where it fell down the rocky face. They sat like that for a long moment, both going over what had already been said and what was still left unspoken between them.

“Some would say it ain’t natural,” Vin finally said quietly, his eyes still trained on the water. “Feelin’ that way ‘bout another man.”

“Nobody’s business but ours.”

“What about the others?”

“Won’t lie to them if they come out and ask,” Chris replied, “but I won’t be putting an ad in the Clarion, either.”

Vin couldn’t resist a small smile at the thought of Mary arranging the type for such an ad. “Prob’ly just as well, considerin’.”

Chris chuckled softly. “Probably.”

Vin shifted his position so he was facing Chris fully, his expressive eyes taking on a more serious glint. “Ain’t never felt this way ‘bout anybody, Chris. It’s like I’s missin’ somethin’ in my life ‘fore I met ya. Like this big, black empty space that’s suddenly been filled with light.” He ducked his head in mild embarrassment. “Aw, Hell. I ain’t sayin’ this right.”

Chris reached out and cupped the square jaw, gently tilting the other man’s face up until their eyes met once again. “You’re saying it just fine,” he assured him with a smile. “I feel the same way. Only difference is, I’ve felt it once before.”

There was silence for a moment as the meaning of the words settled on Vin. “Ain’t the same,” he croaked, shaking his head slightly. “Can’t be.”

“It can and it is,” Chris assured him quietly, his thumb stroking the stubbled skin at Vin’s jaw. “I know because there’s not another feeling like it in the world.”

Vin swallowed once. “Reckon I’ll have ta take your word on that, Cowboy.”

He couldn’t resist a smile at hearing the familiar moniker. “Reckon you will.” He slowly leaned in, his eyes silently seeking permission before claiming the other man’s lips in a gentle kiss. He was about to draw back, albeit reluctantly, when Vin cupped the back of his neck and applied just the right amount of pressure to bring their mouths together again. A soft sigh passed between them as they explored the kiss, tentatively at first but with an increasing intensity that had them breathing heavily by the time they parted.

“Damn, Chris,” Vin breathed.

In response, Chris cupped the man’s face in both hands. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he admitted.

Vin blushed slightly but there was a twinkle of happiness in the blue eyes. “If you’re ever wantin’ ta do it again, I don’t reckon I’ll be protestin’ too much.”

Chris grinned before sliding his arms down and around the lithe body, tipping Vin back until he was laying only partially on the blanket, wildflowers mingling with the man’s silky tresses to frame his face. “Jesus,” he whispered at the unexpected sight. “You’re so …”

Vin’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Don’t be sayin’ somethin’ we’ll both regret, Cowboy.”

Chris bit back the word ‘beautiful’, knowing it wasn’t likely to be well received although there’d never been a more apt definition for the word than the vision currently before him. “… breathtaking,” he finally settled on.

Vin seemed to consider that for a moment before allowing a small smile. “Reckon I can live with that.” He reached up to stroke Chris’ cheek gently. “Seein’ as I’m a might short of breath myself just now.” 

Chris smiled at the way the compliment had been returned and leaned down to kiss the other man thoroughly, a low moan rumbling in his throat as two strong arms encircled him, pulling him impossibly closer. He deepened the kiss and Vin returned it in kind, both exploring with lips and tongues, neither seemingly able to get enough of the other.

Shifting his weight to accommodate the growing hardness in his pants, Chris was dismayed to feel Vin tense somewhat as their groins brushed together. “I’m sorry,” he breathed, pulling away to look down into the flushed face. “I wasn’t …I mean, I didn’t…”

Vin shook his head slightly. “I know.”

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for,” Chris assured him, intently studying the blue eyes for any indication the man was having second thoughts. 

Vin returned the gaze for a moment before closing his eyes briefly. “Ya ever been with another man, Chris?” he asked quietly.

He’d been expecting Vin’s hesitation to be about what had happened with Paton, not about his own experience and the surprise had him answering before he had a chance to think about it. “Yeah.”

Vin’s eyes were open and fixed on his. “Really?”

“That surprise you?”

Vin thought about it a minute before shrugging slightly. “Reckon it does, a little.”

Chris concentrated on his fingers as they idly twirled through Vin’s long locks. “For a long time after… after I lost my family, I couldn’t even look at another woman.”

In a gesture of comfort, Vin rubbed his hands lightly up and down the other man’s back.

“The occasional encounter with a nameless, faceless… and very male stranger just seemed easier. Safer. It…” He sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the clear blue sky.

Vin turned to face him, leaning up on one elbow. “It didn’t hurt as much,” he surmised quietly.

Chris closed his eyes and nodded once. When he opened them again, he fixed Vin with an intense gaze. “But that was a long time ago. It doesn’t have anything to do with how I feel about you.”

Vin smiled and leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on the other man’s lips. “I know.”

“Do you?”

“There’s nothin’ easier or safer about what we’re startin’ here, Chris. Trust me, I know the difference.” He looked over at the water for a moment before meeting Chris’ gaze once again. “When I’s trackin’ a bounty, I’d sometimes go months without seein’ a woman, not even a workin’ girl.”

Chris silently reached for his hand, threading their fingers and squeezing gently in a gesture of support.

“Times I’d meet up with some cowpoke on the trail that was interested in sharin’ more’n a fire and a pot of coffee. Didn’t see nothin’ wrong with it long’s we’s both wantin’ the same thing. Some tried takin’ more’n what was bein’ offered but … reckon my time with the Indians taught me a few things ‘bout changin’ their minds real quick.”

Chris winced a little, squeezing Vin’s hand again. “I’ll bet.”

Vin raised his chin slightly and looked Chris straight in the eye. “Fact is, I weren’t no virgin long before Paton came along. Thought it might matter to ya.”

Chris rolled to his side, facing the other man squarely. “It doesn’t. The past is just that. All that matters now is the present… our future.”

“Our future,” Vin repeated softly. “Reckon I kinda like the sound of that.”

Chris pushed the other man onto his back and leaned over him, a gentle smile gracing his features. “Reckon I kinda like that you like the sound of that,” he replied in an imitation of Vin’s drawl.

“Reckon the Indians might’a also taught me a thing or two ‘bout dealing with ornery cowboys who like to make fun’a me.” 

“Mmm. Lucky for me I’d never make fun of you, then. Tease you occasionally about that sexy drawl of yours, maybe, but never make fun of you.”

“Sexy, huh? If you’re gonna feel that way ‘bout every Texan you meet, we’re gonna have a problem.”

Chris kissed him soundly, ending the teasing banter. “Only one Texan I’m interested in and I’ve already got him right where I want him.”

“Right where he wants ta be,” Vin whispered, still slightly breathless from their kiss. “For long as you want.”

Chris gazed down into the flushed face, fingers once again playing idly with the silky locks of hair that framed it. “That could be a very long time,” he said softly. “Now that I finally have you, I never plan on letting you go.”

“Never, huh?”

“As long as that works for you.”

Vin searched Chris’ eyes with his own. “Reckon I’ve lived with never most’a my life,” he said quietly. “First time it’s ever warmed me straight through from the inside, though.”

As touched as he was by the words, all Chris could do was kiss him. A long, lingering kiss that, he hoped, conveyed his every feeling. “In that case, do you think maybe we can lose the damned coat,” he teased once they parted.

Blue eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. “Reckon you’re gonna have ta get off me, first.”

Depositing a quick kiss to the younger man’s lips, Chris rolled to his side, watching as Vin sat up and stripped off the hide coat followed by a blue chambray shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes and a dusty pink one beneath that.

“Christ, Vin, how many shirts you wearing?”

Vin had just finished stripping off the last layer and before Chris knew what was happening, he found himself pinned to the ground on his back, a wiry, bare chested Texan straddling his hips.

“’Bout one less’n you are at the moment, I reckon,” Vin teased, reaching for the buttons on Chris’ black shirt. 

Chris allowed his hands to trail up the strong arms and down the muscular chest while Vin worked. “Mmmm. You’d never guess such a body was buried under all those clothes.”

“’At’s kinda the point, Chris,” Vin intoned as he finished with the last of the buttons and pulled the shirt open to reveal Chris’ chest. “Ain’t nobody’s business what’s under m’clothes but mine.”

“And now mine,” Chris breathed as Vin caressed his chest with warm hands.

“And now yours,” Vin amended with a smile before leaning down to capture the blond’s lips in a deep kiss. Strong arms circled his back and he moaned softly as he was pulled closer, their bare chests pressed together. Two sets of hands caressed what bare flesh they could find as their mouths continued to devour one another. “Shirt…” Vin managed to breathe between kisses. “Off.”

With a gasp of surprise, Vin suddenly found himself flat on his back, a grinning blond straddling his thighs. “Man of a few words, huh, Tanner? I like that.”

“Ain’t gonna much like the few words I’m gonna be usin’ you don’t shuck that shirt, Cowboy.”

Chris cocked his head to one side and thought for a moment, a playful glint in his eyes. “I’ll do you one better than that.” In one fluid motion, he was on his feet, shrugging out of the opened shirt and allowing it to slide down his arms to the ground.

Vin could only watch, mesmerized by the play of muscle as his soon to be lover moved. Once the shirt was gone, Chris toed off his boots and then reached slowly for the buttons on his fly, undoing them one by one until the pants could be lowered past the slim hips. He stepped out of them before proceeding to draw down his long johns, bending at the last moment to pull them over his feet, his socks quick to follow. When he straightened once again, Vin’s breath caught in his throat. It wasn’t that he’d never seen Chris nude before, but never in similar context, never when he’d been able to fully appreciate the hard, lean body now standing before him. “Damn,” he breathed without realizing.

Chris grinned and slowly lowered himself to join Vin on the blanket, his eyes never leaving the blue ones following his every move. “That mean you like what you see?” he asked as he leaned over to kiss Vin’s parted lips.

Vin swallowed. “’Bout the finest damned sight I ever seen.”

Chris kissed him lightly in acceptance of the compliment. “Now, it’s your turn.”

“Ain’t much for puttin’ on a show,” Vin admitted.

“Ain’t a show I’m after,” Chris assured him, knowing full well that the Texan wasn’t one to put himself on display. “I want to help.”

“You do, huh?” Vin teased, one eyebrow cocked slightly, a smile playing around his lips. 

Chris was nuzzling the skin at Vin’s jaw. “Yeah,” he murmured. “I do.”

Vin closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations the other man was creating. “Reckon ya best get to it, then.”

Needing no further invitation, Chris slowly tracked a trail of kisses down Vin’s throat and across his chest, pausing briefly to place a tender kiss on the fresh scar and eliciting a soft gasp from his new lover before moving down further over the flat stomach. When he reached the waistband of Vin’s pants, he drew back on his knees, watching the younger man as he deftly unfastened the clothing. Vin’s eyes were dark with arousal, a slight flush tinting his cheeks and Chris wanted to commit the vision to memory, certain that no other sight on the face of the earth could rival the beauty currently spread before him. Once he had the pants undone, he moved lower still, removing the boots and socks in short order. That task accomplished, he removed the final barrier between his hungry eyes and the body of the man he loved. On his knees at Vin’s feet, he allowed his gaze to take in every inch of the well-toned form before traveling back up to meet the blue eyes. “You put the view to shame, Vin.”

Vin’s heart warmed at the words. He’d spent a good part of his life trying to blend into the background, trying hard _not_ to be seen. It wasn’t until that moment that he realized how very much he wanted Chris to see him, not just on the outside but through to his very soul. “I…” He bit back the words, words he’d never said to another living soul. What if Chris didn’t want to hear them? What if he laughed or, worse yet, left?

But Chris had already expressed a similar sentiment, hadn’t he? When he’d compared what he felt for Vin to what he’d felt for Sarah? Hadn’t that been a declaration of sorts in itself?

What’s more, he _wanted_ to say them, _needed_ to. He wanted Chris to know exactly how he felt before they embarked on the journey before them. “Love ya, Chris,” he whispered hoarsely. “Have from near the first minute I laid eyes on ya.”

Chris’ gaze softened from lustful to tender as he moved to take the lithe body into his arms. He kissed the other man gently. “I love you, too, Vin. Will for as long as I live, I can promise you that.”

No further words were necessary as they proceeded to express their feelings with lips and hands. They ravaged each other’s mouths thoroughly before Chris began a downward journey, worshipping the body beneath him with wet kisses and soft caresses. He retraced the path he’d taken earlier down Vin’s chest but this time didn’t stop until he’d reached the hard cock jutting out from its soft nest of curls. He took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently and causing Vin to gasp above him. With a smile, he continued his ministrations, licking and sucking along the turgid length until Vin was panting breathlessly.

“God almighty, Chris,” Vin breathed. 

“We’re just getting started,” Chris promised as he continued to stimulate the other man, rolling the taut ballsac in one hand while the other reached for his pants and the small tin of salve in his pocket. He uncapped it easily with one hand and coated two fingers in the thick substance rubbing them together to emulsify until the digits were slick and shiny. He reached beneath his lover’s body and Vin bent his knees, planting his feet on the blanket to give the other man access to his most intimate regions.

Chris glanced down at the small, dusky pucker awaiting him and traced it gently with one slick finger, his gaze rising to watch the expressions on Vin’s face.

“Please, Chris,” Vin whispered, his tone heavy with anticipation.

Slowly, Chris inserted the long digit, keeping a keen watch on Vin’s face for any signs of discomfort.

“Feels good,” Vin breathed as though reading the other man’s mind. “More.”

Chris obliged, pushing his finger in slowly to the hilt and gently moving it around in the tight channel.

Vin gasped at the sensations. “Oh God, Chris.”

After playing in the velvet depths for a moment, Chris carefully added another finger, proceeding to scissor them gently at Vin’s moans of pleasure. He laid a trail of soft wet kisses along Vin’s inner thigh as he continued to stretch the other man slowly.

“Need more, Chris,” Vin panted after a few moments of writhing in the pleasurable sensations. “Want you inside me.”

Chris moved up to kiss the other man gently. “I love you, Vin,” he said, wanting to repeat the words before going any further.

“Love you, too,” Vin returned, looking deep into his lover’s eyes. He started to roll over but Chris stopped him.

“Want to see you,” Chris said, dropping a light kiss on the other man’s lips. “Want us to see each other.”

Vin swallowed hard. He’d never had sex with a man face to face but then this was more than just sex. It was the ‘making love’ that Buck was always talking about and that Vin never thought he’d experience for himself. The thought filled him with a warmth that spread all the way down to his toes. He nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed.

Chris kissed him again before rising up to gently push Vin’s legs back, exposing the prepared opening. He lined himself up and started to push slowly, his eyes locked with Vin’s the entire time.

Vin gasped a little as he was breached, then moaned as Chris continued to fill him. Grasping Larabee’s shoulders, he raised his hips to aid in the entry, his breath catching as Chris buried himself to the hilt.

Chris stilled once he was fully inside, giving both himself and Vin a chance to adjust to the incredible sensations of being joined. When Vin canted his hips slightly in a signal to move, he began pulling out slowly until just the head was inside before pushing back in again.

Vin moaned low in his throat at the incredible sensations. “Ya feel so good, Cowboy,” he breathed, his eyes expressing a combination of desire and love. 

Chris swooped down to claim the other man’s lips in a soul-searing kiss as he set up a smooth, steady rhythm. Before long, their pace increased, Chris pushing in with harder strokes while Vin bucked his hips to meet every one. 

“Close, Chris,” Vin managed as he felt his balls tightening. 

Chris reached down with one hand to stroke his lover’s cock in time with his thrusts. “God, you’re good,” he breathed.

The words, along with the added stimulation had Vin coming in no time, moaning out Chris’s name as he erupted between their hard bodies.

The sight of his lover in the throes of ecstasy, the handsome face flushed with pleasure, sent Chris over the edge seconds later, whispering Vin’s name as he buried himself deep and emptied all that he was into the other half of his soul.

After taking a moment for them to catch their breath, Chris pulled out carefully and rolled to the side, pulling Vin into his arms and kissing him sweetly. “That was something else,” he breathed.

“I ain’t never … didn’t know it could be like that,” Vin said, a hint of awe in his voice.

Chris kissed his lover’s sweaty brow. “It is with the right person,” he said quietly.

Vin tilted his head up to look into the other man’s eyes. “Reckon you must be right as they come, then.”

Chris smiled. “I was just thinking the same thing about you.” His expression took on a hint of concern. “You OK?” 

Vin nodded, pressing himself closer and kissing Chris’s chest. “Yeah,” he said, knowing full well what Chris was asking. After a long moment, he added, “Nathan knows, don’t he? Not about us, I mean, but …what happened.”

Chris tightened his hold a little. “Yeah.” He paused a moment. “I didn’t tell him, I swear.”

“Never thought ya did,” Vin said quietly. 

“Did he say anything to you?” Chris asked.

Vin shook his head slightly, his stubble brushing across Chris’ chest and causing a pleasurable shiver the tracker wasn’t aware of. “No but I saw ‘im bringin’ my clothes in all cleaned and mended. Figured he musta saw …”

Chris kissed him again, one hand stroking Vin’s arm. “You OK with that?”

Vin shrugged. “He didn’t treat me no different. Guess that counts for somethin’, right?”

“He didn’t treat you any different because you’re still the man he’s always known,” Chris pointed out. “What happened is no reflection on you, he said as much himself.”

Vin was silent for a moment not wanting to talk about it anymore. After enjoying the feel of being in Chris’s arms for a few more minutes, he sighed in contentment. “Ever think we’d be here like this?” he murmured.

Chris chuckled, a low rumble in his chest that had Vin pushing himself up to lean on one elbow. “What’s so funny?” he asked, his mouth twitching into a small smile.

“Just the other day I was thinking about the first time we met,” Chris admitted. “When I first saw you outside that store, all that curly hair and those blue eyes of yours, I set my mind to trying to get you into my bed before I left town.”

“Thought I’s easy, did ya?” Vin teased, tweaking one of the blond’s nipples. “As I recall, you didn’t do a whole lotta tryin,” he added. “’Less you’re just really bad at that kinda thing.”

Chris smiled a little. “Once we’d saved Nathan I knew how dangerous you were with a rifle,” he teased. “Didn’t want my head blown off over a quick roll in the hay.”

“Smart man,” Vin murmured, leaning down to kiss him briefly.

“Besides, I already thought of you as a friend by then,” Chris said more seriously. “Didn’t want to ruin that.”

Vin smiled at that. “By the time we made it back to the saloon, I felt like I’d known y’ all my life,” he said quietly. “Seems funny, don’t it?”

“Can’t say I’ve ever connected with someone so quick and so easy,” Chris agreed. “Not even Buck.”

Vin studied the green eyes for a moment at the mention of the other man. “Gonna be a problem if he finds out ‘bout us?” he asked. “There’s times he didn’t seem too fired up ‘bout me at first.”

Chris gave that the consideration it deserved. “I think he thought you were trying to replace him,” he said.

“Wasn’t,” Vin replied matter-of-factly.

“I know,” Chris assured him with a small smile. “Buck does too, now.”

“Sure about that?”

Chris nodded with a chuckle. “Told me once you were good for me. Said I needed a best friend who wasn’t afraid of me like everybody else.”

“Really?” Vin asked with a small frown.

Chris shrugged. “He was a little drunk at the time but he was right.”

“’Bout me not being afraid of you?” Vin teased with a mischievous grin.

Chris huffed a laugh. “Probably that, too,” he admitted. His expression softened a little as he looked into the bright blue eyes. “But I meant about you being good for me.”

Vin leaned down to kiss him. “Think we’re good for each other, Cowboy.”

Chris pulled him into a deeper kiss. “Yeah,” he breathed once they’d parted. “I think you’re right.”

*******

It was nearly dark by the time they got back to town. They’d spent a pleasant day together making love and enjoying the time away from everything. As they crested the last hill, the town spread out before them, they stopped, each lost in their own thoughts and both wishing they were back at the clearing.

“Knew it wouldn’t be easy,” Vin said quietly. “Don’t reckon I knew how hard, though.”

“Yeah,” Chris agreed, knowing that Vin was talking about having to hide their new relationship. “At least we have my place.”

Vin tilted his head to one side as though contemplating. “Folks might get suspicious I start spendin’ all my time out there with ya.”

Chris shrugged. “You used to spend a lot more time out there when I first got it.”

“Helpin’ out,” Vin pointed out.

“So we’ll say I’m building a new barn,” Chris suggested nonchalantly. “Or fixing the fence.”

Vin cocked one eyebrow. “And when the guys come out and there’s no fence or barn?”

Chris grinned. “We’ll shoot ‘em.”

Vin huffed a laugh, shaking his head.

“Everyone knows we both like to get away from town from time to time,” Chris said reasonably. “Hell, we’ve both been gone at the same time before, who’s to say they’re not already talking?”

“Oh, I think we’d know if they’s talkin’,” Vin said grimly.

“And if that happens, we’ll deal with it,” Chris replied. “I meant it, Vin, it’s nobody’s business but ours. It gets to be a problem, I’ll put this town behind me so fast it’ll never know what hit it.”

“You’d leave town?” Vin asked, frowning slightly.

“If that’s the only way I could be with you, yeah,” Chris said without hesitation. “I only agreed to stay in the first place because you did.”

Vin smiled a little and thought back to that day, remembering that Chris had only accepted Travis’ offer once Vin had agreed to stay. “Guess we could spend some time out at your place, some time back at the clearing.”

Chris looked toward the town. “Won’t seem like enough, though.”

“I could always sneak into your room at night,” Vin suggested with a grin. “Got ways o’ gettin’ in and outta places without anybody knowin’.”

Chris returned the grin. “I like the way you think, Tanner.”

Vin nodded and looked toward the town with a sigh. “You ready ta go back?”

“Not really,” Chris replied truthfully. “But let’s do it.”

*******

Buck and Nathan were in the saloon when they got there.

“Howdy, boys,” Buck boomed with a grin. “Join us for a nightcap as Ez would call it?”

Chris and Vin looked at each other before shrugging and joining their friends at the table.

“JD said he saw you this morning but you weren’t here long,” Buck said. “I was hoping I hadn’t missed that goodbye you promised.”

“Goodbye? What goodbye?” Nathan asked with a confused frown. “I thought you just went somewhere ta rest up a while.”

“I did,” Vin said with a nod. “Got back this mornin’ but there was something I wanted ta show Chris.”

“Problem?” Buck asked, frowning at Chris.

Chris tossed a shot back. “Nothing we couldn’t take care of between the two of us,” he said with only the barest hint of a smile.

“You shouldn’t be takin’ care o’ nothin’,” Nathan scolded Vin. “Weren’t long ago you didn’t have enough blood in ya ta sit up straight.”

“I’m fine, Nate,” Vin replied. 

“I would have gone with Chris to check it out,” Buck offered.

Vin smirked at Chris’s brief expression of horror.

“It wasn’t a problem, Buck,” Chris sighed wearily. “Vin found a nice lake with good fishing. Thought I might like it.”

“Oh,” Buck said, looking from one man to the other. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

“Kinda like ta see it stay nice,” Vin said. “It won’t with the whole town runnin’ out there every chance they get.”

“Well, fishing is an activity I approve of,” Nathan said, raising his beer in a mock toast. “Quiet lake, nobody runnin’ ‘round shootin’ at nobody. Here’s to you guys getting a chance ta do it more often.”

“I’ll drink ta that,” Vin said, grinning as Chris nearly choked on his beer.

“Me too,” Buck said. “I’m all for a little R & R. Though I prefer getting my relaxation the old fashioned way,” he added, waggling his eyebrows. “In bed.”

“Relaxation?” Chris repeated, raising one eyebrow.

“Well, OK, maybe not so much relaxation but a whole lotta recreation,” Buck amended on a chuckle.

“So, you catch anything?” Nathan enquired

“Huh?” Vin frowned.

“Fishing,” Nathan clarified. “Did you catch anything?”

“Cooked ‘em and ate ‘em right there beside the lake,” Chris said with a lazy smile.

“You want to keep that place to yourselves, I wouldn’t tell JD,” Buck advised. “You’re like to get out there one day and find him and Casey tryin’ ta jump your claim.”

“We weren’t planning on telling anyone,” Chris reminded him. 

Buck nodded. “Good idea. Man needs a place ta call his own. You guys up and disappear from time to time, reckon we’ll know where you’re headed.”

“Reckon you will,” Vin agreed with a nod.

Nathan drained his glass and got to his feet. “Think I’ll call it a night.”

“I’ve got to go, too,” Buck said. “Sally Jo is fixin’ me a late supper and boy, can that girl cook.”

Vin and Chris watched their friends leave before turning to one another.

“So, we up and disappear they’ll think we’re fishing,” Chris said with a grin.

Vin leaned back in his chair, a lopsided smile gracing his lips. “Smart thinkin’, Cowboy.”

Chris finished his drink and stood to leave. “I’ll be in my room.” He smirked a little at his friend and lover. “I’m told us oldtimers need our rest.”

Vin grinned. “Gotta be tough gettin’ up there.”

Chris shook his head, but couldn’t hide the amused smile. “See you in the morning.”

A little over an hour later, Vin opened the door to Larabee’s room and slipped inside before closing it quietly behind him and engaging the lock.

“Hell, Tanner, I was expecting you and still didn’t hear you coming,” Chris said quietly from where he lay waiting in the bed.

Vin stripped off his clothes in short order and joined the other man under the covers, kissing him briefly before replying. “Good ta know I ain’t lost my touch.”

“Speaking of which,” Chris said with a grin as he reached down to stroke his lover’s cock, pleased at how it swelled in his hand.

Vin chuckled softly as he opened his legs to grant the other man better access. “You ain’t lost yours neither.”

Chris leaned over to kiss his lover long and deep, his hand still working on the growing shaft. Once it was fully hard, he pulled his mouth from Vin’s, nipping at the enticing bottom lip before moving downward and disappearing under the covers.

Vin drew in a ragged breath, his fingers threading through the blond locks as Chris swallowed him whole. “Damn,” he whispered hoarsely.

Beneath the blanket, Chris smiled around the flesh in his mouth. He loved being able to pleasure Vin this way, reveling in the breathy sounds the other man made while trying to be quiet. He put every trick he knew into the blowjob, drawing it out until his jaw ached. When he got to the point where he thought the delicious torture might start to border on cruel, he took his lover as deep into his throat as he could and swallowed.

Vin had to bite back the cry that threatened to erupt as he came deep in the other man’s throat. He rode out the sensations, gripping Chris’s hair until he’d emptied himself, then pulling the blond up to kiss him hard, moaning at his own taste on his lover’s lips.  
“Ain’t lost your touch at all,” he whispered breathlessly.

Chris grinned and kissed him again, reaching to the nightstand where he’d stashed a bottle of oil. Pulling back onto his knees, he coated his fingers until they glistened before discarding the bottle and reaching between his lover’s legs.

Vin bent his knees, planting his feet on the bed. “Open me up, Chris,” he whispered, his hand stroking Chris’s arm. “Need ya inside me.”

Chris moaned quietly at the words, leaning down to ravish the Texan’s lips as he traced the small pucker with one finger. After a moment, he pushed the lone digit inside, sliding as far as it would go and twisting it abruptly.

“Fuck!” Vin exclaimed in a loud whisper at the sensation.

“Shhh,” Chris murmured, grinning wickedly. “No one’s supposed to know you’re here, remember?”

“Keep that up and I won’t give a damn who knows,” Vin replied breathlessly.

Chris chuckled and worked the finger in and out a few times before adding another, moving up to cover Vin’s mouth with his own in a heated kiss. “One way of keeping you quiet,” he teased once they’d parted.

“Best way I can think of,” Vin agreed, pulling the blond down for another kiss while the long fingers stretched him open. He writhed on the talented digits until he couldn’t take it anymore and pulled his lips from the other man’s. “Need ya, Chris,” he said hoarsely.

Chris pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the bed before positioning himself at his lover’s entrance. Once he began to push his way slowly inside, he captured Vin’s mouth in another long, heated kiss, effectively swallowing every breathless sound the smaller man made. He started slow, rocking in and out of his lover’s body in long, steady strokes.

Vin whimpered quietly, wrapping his arms around the blond as he rode the flesh impaling him with so much pleasure. As their desire increased, so did the tempo of their lovemaking until Chris was pounding hard into the willing body, Vin’s hips rising to meet every thrust.

“Chris,” Vin panted, wrenching his mouth from the other man’s and gulping for air. “So close.”

Chris reached down and took his lover’s cock in hand, stroking in time with his thrusts until the smaller man hissed out his name and erupted between them. Only once he’d milked Vin dry did Chris allow his own release, pushing himself as far into Vin as he could and pumping his seed deep into the lithe body. When he’d emptied himself into the willing vessel, he pulled out and rolled to the side, instinctively drawing Vin into his arms.

Vin settled into the embrace like he was meant to be there, his head resting on Chris’s shoulder as they caught their breath. “Could get used ta this,” he said, turning to plant a soft kiss on Chris’s chest.

“I’d like that,” Chris murmured, kissing Vin’s temple. 

Vin turned to look up at him. “Don’t think it’s too dangerous for us ta be pressin’ our luck?”

Chris shrugged. “It’s not like I ever have anyone coming to my room. Nobody will know you’re here.”

Vin thought about that for a moment and frowned slightly. “Seems like there’s always somebody lookin’ for me in m’ wagon.”

Chris chuckled and kissed the tousled head. “That’s where a lock comes in handy.” He thought about the wagon Vin called home. “Or even a door for that matter.”

“I like the fresh air,” Vin defended himself. “’Sides it’s more ‘n likely you don’t get callers at your door ‘cuz folks are too scared of ya ta come knockin’.”

Chris grinned. “Everyone but you, Tanner.”

Vin rested his chin on his lover’s chest and searched the handsome face. “Kinda funny, really, since I’m the one you could hurt most of all,” he said quietly.

Chris wanted to promise that would never happen but wasn’t sure he could, given the lives they led. All he could do was be honest. “That works both ways, Pard,” he replied, leaning down to brush the other man’s lips with his own. “But I’ll do my damnedest to make sure that never happens.”

Vin smiled. “Me too,” he said softly before laying his head back on Chris’s chest. They lay in silence for a few moments, Chris idly stroking Vin’s arm, Vin drawing abstract designs on Chris’s flat stomach with feather touches. “Reckon I should go,” he finally said reluctantly.

Chris held him closer, pulling the blanket more tightly around them. “Stay,” he whispered.

The single word warmed Vin and he smiled a little. There was nothing he wanted more than to spend the night in Chris’s arms and since he was always up before the crack of dawn, long before most of the town’s residents, he had no doubt he’d be able to leave in the morning undetected. “Ok,” he breathed, his eyes already drifting closed.

Above him, Chris smiled. For once, the hardheaded, stubborn Texan wasn’t talking back and all it had taken was a blowjob and some spine-melting sex. He pulled the warm body closer and kissed the top of Vin’s head. “Should have tried that sooner,” he murmured as he closed his eyes to sleep.

The End


End file.
